Bout Bloody Well Time
by Apatija
Summary: Sequel to "The Kitchen is Mine" Rachel nearly had a fit catching Ivy and Skimmer in the kitchen. Ivy and Rachel have a little talk and endure the consequences


A/N: Sequel to "The Kitchen is Mine" Hope you enjoy :) Feedback is adored, I lavish attention on any who review hehe

* * *

"Where in the _hell_ are you?"

I blinked blearily at the ceiling, surprised that I had managed to lean over and rifle through my bag for the cell phone, let alone actually answer it. My night had been a disaster and I placed the blame solely on the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm at my mom's."

"You couldn't leave me a message?! I've been calling you nonstop for the past hour Rachel!"

A painful throb surfaced between my eyes and if I hadn't been fighting off sleep I would have had the energy to respond with indignant anger. Ivy was the reason I ended up at my mothers. Catching her with Skimmer in my kitchen had been too much for me and the knowledge that after they... _finished,_ Ivy would have caught my fresh scent, was too embarrassing. That and I was rather worried about how quickly Skimmer awoke and aggravated some of my dormant homicidal tendencies.

_Yes and how quickly awoke and aggravated some other tendencies of the 'homo' persuasion. _

"What?" Ivy's confused voice broke my trail of thought. I think I had growled aloud. There was no way I was going to deal with my stupid and definitely misplaced feelings. I did not care that Ivy had sex with Skimmer. They could have sex whenever they wanted, so long as I didn't have to catch them.

_Yes, the farther away from me the better. The North Pole sounds about right. _

"Rachel, wake up." Her voice lowered in concern.

"Uhh... sorry. I mean no, I'm not sorry." I frowned, trying to gather up some of the anger I had felt the night before to clear my mind and ignore the shiver her voice sent up my spine.

"Will you come home now?"

My chest clenched at the vulnerability in her tone. I would never admit it to her but she had a beautiful voice. What I wouldn't do to hear her sing for me again. To have that voice caress me.

_To have her pant for you like she did for Skimmer. _

And in that instant the anger was fresh, other more bewildering emotions notwithstanding.

"Maybe. I think I have some stuff to do." I muttered scathingly, trying to evade answering her question outright. I regretted it instantly. It was petty and mean, suggesting I might not come back.

"Oh. But you'll come home later."

The emotion was gone from her voice so I knew I hit my target well. I squeezed my eyes tight and felt like an ass.

"Of course. I just wanted to pick up a few things on the way."

"Alright." Her line clicked.

"Hello? Ivy? Hello..."

Great, I moped; she had hung up on me. I had pissed her off, but the vivid memory of the two of them pissed me off too. And now I had to find things to pick up on the way over. The day had started off very promising.

*****

When I got home I was carrying two bags worth of groceries. Nothing special, mainly junk food that I quickly realised I had bought because I was in such a bad mood.

I didn't say anything but my posture was rigid and uncomfortable when I entered the kitchen. Ivy was at her desk ignoring me when I put the bags on the counter.

As far as I could tell everything was clean. The blood specks were gone from the floor but I couldn't help opening the window, thinking I could catch some phantom whiff of them together. Ivy had to have known, the fresh scent of my anger left on the room before I ran for it. I resolutely avoided looking at the spot where they had been together and opened a small carton of cookie dough ice cream.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment but Ivy was still ignoring my existence. Giving her one last glare I turned around and went to the living room. She had no right being mad at me. I hadn't done anything wrong. All I did was come home. To my house. To _my _kitchen. I had every right to be there.

In fact, what the hell was I doing letting her terse silence make me uncomfortable enough to leave my own kitchen? She had already done that last night. Snarling to myself, I did another one eighty turn and walked back to the kitchen angry.

She was still sitting in her chair browsing on the internet or some nonsense. Her long lithe body appeared relaxed in black jeans and a white cashmere sweater. It covered her neck so I couldn't see where Skimmer bit her. Hot rage welled up within me when the thought occurred to me that they might have had even more damn sex after I ran off. She sent me running to my _mother_ of all people!

I stalked up to Ivy and slammed the carton down by her arm but she never moved. My ill attempt at unsettling her failed. Ivy turned to me calmly but her pupils had widened slightly.

"Oh knock it off the vampire thing isn't going to scare me away this time." I snapped but all she did was raise an eyebrow at me, which only frustrated me further since I couldn't do it back.

"I can't help it. You know that." She spoke carefully then glanced at the ice cream. "I'm not really into cookie dough, strawberry is more my palate, but if you're offering..."

"I am _not_ offering. Don't play stupid." I crossed my arms over my chest feeling not the least bit intimidating even though I was standing and she was still lounging in her chair. "What the hell were you doing in my kitchen last night?" I tried to hover over her.

"Your kitchen?" I blinked and suddenly she was standing to full height face only inches away from mine. The pupils grew wider and I took a step back, grateful that she had enough control over herself not to follow.

Stupid witch, what was the logic of doing this again? But then logic was never my forte. My strength was in jumping head first into dangerous situations and then stubbornly seeing things through. Hence why I did not just stop the conversation and come back when we were both relaxed and ready to talk. To discuss the previous night calmly while my emotions weren't thick enough in the air to trigger her instincts just wasn't my style. Nope, I was going to poke the scary vampire with a stick while I smelled good and tasty. At least she wasn't pulling an aura or playing on my scars.

"My kitchen! I do everything in here! My spell pots and my books are here."

"I believe we _both_ live here and the only thing that is yours is your bedroom. I pay rent do I not?"

"Oh please we both know the kitchen, while unofficial, is mine! And you had sex in it!" My voice took on a higher pitch that infuriated me. That Ivy laughed only aggravated me all the more and gave me a rather pleasant tug in my lower stomach that made me blush. When I looked up the vampire's eyes barely held onto a ring of brown as she took in my reaction.

"Well, we both knew the couch in the living room is quite literally mine. I did bring it from my old home and I certainly own it. But that didn't stop you from taking Kisten on it. Well aware that I could smell the two of you on it for weeks after" She snarled right back. "At least you can't smell a damn thing when I take her out of my room."

I blanched then turned on my heel.

"Rachel, what the hell?!" A stabbing pain shot up through my wrist and before I knew it I was thrown against the wall. "What is wrong with you now? You come over here and get up in my face without a care in the world that I'm so damn close to tearing you apart and _now_ you run away?"

"Where else?! Where else did you take her?" I screeched almost hysterically. There were tears in my eyes and I didn't know why. All of a sudden I couldn't stop my mind from seeing her with Skimmer in the kitchen, the living room, the hallway, the bathroom, my garden... and it had never bothered me before. Not like this. I knew they were having sex but it was only after seeing them together that I realised: Ivy was sleeping with other people. And it was so stupid because Ivy put up with me sleeping with other people. She could smell them on me. There were times when Kisten and I teased each other and she heard us but she said nothing. But here I was having a conniption because Ivy had sex in the kitchen.

"You wanted me to find you!" I cried out, trying to hold onto reality and ignore the softening of her eyes. Goddamn it I could feel where this was going and I didn't want to go there. Not that there was ever anywhere to go I reassured myself as best I could.

"I thought I had two hours before you came home Rachel." Her eyes were black as sin but her tone was gentle, talking down a lunatic from a ledge.

"_No_, you heard me come in!" I shoved at her but it was pointless. Soft but lean curves beguiled a body of steel. And considering my state I might as well have tried to beat her down with a feather. Her arms wrapped around me and my body trembled when her warmth seeped into me. For one blissful moment I just settled into her arms and let the smell of incense and Ivy. She fit me perfectly. My mind flashed to her bare back, muscles bunching as she moved within Skimmer, and without thinking my nails dug angrily through the cashmere and into her back. I was livid all over again, disgusted and sick that she would ever let that bitch touch her. That I had to see them at all. My hands went white with tension as my fingers dug deeper.

I expected anger, I expected pain returned and I even expected her to drop me but what I hadn't expected was her sharp hiss and moan into my ear. My legs turned to jelly and Ivy had to tighten her hold on me to keep me standing.

I should have stopped there. I should have taken the time to think things over and make everything stop. But I hurt inside and was too scared to analyze why. Ivy wasn't releasing pheromones, my scar was untouched but even if she was, the feelings I had before that moment were still real and raw. There were simple thoughts in my head at that moment. Ivy was important; she made me feel good and bad at the same time. I was turned on and furious. I wanted to hurt her but I also wanted... and there I couldn't go.

Sensing my hesitation she started to draw back but I didn't give her an option. There was no more time to think. Without warning I jerked forward and caught her lips with my own. She made a muffled noise of surprise when I forcefully pried her lips open with my tongue.

I grunted when she knocked me back into the wall. The black abyss of her eyes stared at me for a moment.

"Fuck you Rachel I'm not in the mood for your head games right now." She was gone from my sight before my mind registered what she said.

_No!_ I wanted to scream. It wasn't like that. It could never be like that ever again. And she _left. _Everything would go back to normal and she'd be fucking Skimmer all over again.

My blood boiled and I completely lost it. Standing before her door I tapped the line out back and flung the energy through the door, completely destroying it.

I jumped into the room to see Ivy standing by her dresser on the other side wearing a stunned expression.

_Ah, you know, that could have hurt her if she was standing by the door._

Adrenaline was pumping so hard into my veins it was making me dizzy. Ivy had taken off the cashmere and her tank top gave me an excellent view of Skimmers marks over her neck, collar bone and arms.

_Mine._

I think I surprised us both when I suddenly leapt for her. She didn't move out of the way as I body slammed her into the dresser. Her grunt barely registered in my mind when I started attacking her mouth. It was an assault of teeth, lips and tongue, my hands burying themselves in her short silky black and gold hair. I scraped her scalp but gently with my nails, momentarily lost in the sensation of her locks.

Then I was airborne. I blinked stupidly at the ceiling, for a moment wondering if this was all a dream and I was still back at mom's house. In an instant, Ivy was above me and settled between my legs. Her lips were curled back to show fangs but I didn't give a damn. I didn't even care when she tore my shirt off in one quick gesture.

The fear was gone. I didn't understand why but at that moment I knew that while we hated each other we still loved one another deeply. This was punishment on both sides. I was punishing her for making me self aware and she was punishing me for taking so damn long.

"Oh God, Ivy..." I gasped sharply when she turned her attention to my breasts, her skilled mouth working on one while her free hand caressed and squeezed the other. Her fangs nicked me and she wasted no time lapping up the ribbon of blood that rose to the surface. I hissed and bucked my hips.

"P-play with the scars." I groaned loudly. I wanted the pain to turn to pleasure, but she hesitated. I wanted to hit her upside the head but I knew that would be pushing my luck. "Damn you to the Turn Ivy! Now is not the time for you to calculate the dangers!" I snapped, angry that her pause was making me more lucid. "Play with my scars." I looked down at her seeing her lips reddened from blood. Her eyes were still nervous but at the sight of her lips I suddenly felt very heavy, hot and wet. My sex convulsed eagerly and I could hear her take a sharp breath.

"Rachel..." She licked her lips and I spread my legs for her. I was in her bed, my scent mingling with her own and the smell of my arousal thick in the air. My blood and the tumult of emotion threatened to overwhelm her. But I trusted her.

My finger had reached out without my permission and I calmly ran my thumb over her bottom lip. The moment of serenity and the soft gesture seemed to reassure her of something. Next thing I knew she was kissing me, drinking deeply of me as if she could consume every last drop of me and I loved it. Her kiss was overwhelming and brought to mind how our auras bonded. I couldn't kiss her back properly but I understood. Denied time and again, to drink of me then was sating a need she had thought would go unfulfilled. What I thought would never be possible.

After she left me thoroughly high and breathless she moved with vampire quickness and my pants and underwear were gone. She had kneeled before me and the look on her face made me shake. It was both carnal longing and awed reverence. My eyes watered with emotion. I couldn't believe this woman, my best friend, my everything, was looking at me that way. After all that I had put her through she was always by my side and always worrying I would leave _her_. How could I ever leave her? She was everything I was not, my opposite but always understanding and supportive.

And then her mouth was on me and I was a woman possessed. Possessed by the onyx haired goddess, a deity of darkness and danger, of love and light, a woman to be feared for her power and adored for her benevolence. As she tore and mended my soul with her tongue and teeth I briefly wondered for my sanity. I had never felt so much before, with any man I had ever been with. I couldn't control myself, my cries echoing through the church. Her teeth attacked my thighs and hips but pheromones pumped through my system making every bite ecstasy.

The tension was unbearable; she was building me up but refused to release me. She taunted me, making me scream her name then whisper it a second later. I begged and whined and tried to take control but her hands were strong and the instant I tried to grab her head her hand shot out and squeezed my wrists together over my stomach. Her long tongue slid inside me making me arch off the bed and make a strangled noise.

She lifted up her head so I could see how the lower half of her face glistened. The grin on her face was self satisfied, confident and commanding, she looked so gorgeous and I hoped to God that she was finally going to release me. Without warning she rammed two fingers inside me and my sex wrapped around them tightly clinging as if it had a mind of its own and feared Ivy's change of heart. But she didn't show any sign of it, instead she bent down and when her lips touched on me I found my whole body turned into liquid fire. All sense of time and direction was gone. My core exploded and it took so long for me to get back to earth I worried I'd never get back.

I fell back on the sheets covered in a sheen of sweat. The euphoria was blissful and I forgot how I got there.

"God Rachel, I didn't know you'd be so... responsive." Her panting woke me up instantly and desire flared once more. I sat up sharply and looked at her. She was sweating too, flushed and dazed, too disoriented to pick up on the fact that I was semi-alert and focused on her.

I wanted to know what she looked like naked. I wanted to know her taste and her sounds. Before Ivy could say anything more I flung myself at her, unfortunately, knocking the both of us off the bed in the process.

That Ivy yelped would have amused me but my mind was quite set on getting to know Ivy a lot better.

"Take it off! Take everything off!" I shouted, nearly frantic when I realised I didn't have the coordination to get her naked. I would not be denied. Ivy must have been in agreement because she quickly tore off her top and yanked her pants down.

_You've never done this before..._

But I dismissed the thought. Winging it: it's what I did best. I slipped three fingers into her without giving her time to adjust but time was unnecessary. She was so wet and inviting that if she hadn't cried out she would have heard my whimper. I had planned to do things quickly, never one to be as patient as Ivy – hell I couldn't believe she had the capacity to tease me for so long when she could barely hold herself in check – but now I understood. My movements slowed and I took the time to stretch my fingers, exploring her heat and making her mewl pitifully on the floor.

Overwhelmed, I looked up and saw her eyes had squeezed shut.

"R-Rachel please... I can't – can't hold on." She groaned and I realised I wouldn't have time to play with her breasts, which instantly set me pouting but I figured I'd have time after this.

Ivy's fangs flashed at me as she gasped, my fingers having hit some special spot that I quickly memorized. Unconsciously she lit my scars on fire and I jerked from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

When I finally found my equilibrium a devious smile settled on my face and I stopped moving my hand. The growl that came from her put me on edge, a sliver of fear crawled up my spine when her black eyes opened and locked on mine. She was vicious and I had only a few seconds to make my case before she – possibly – decided that after screwing with her for years I had finally pushed the envelope and was a dead woman.

"Take it." Came my whisper.

Ivy's eyes widened and she stopped moving altogether. We lay there, silent and tense, while she tried to believe what she was hearing.

"Take. It." God how I wished I could raise one eyebrow, make it sexier. I had to settle for just staring at her like a starved Were eyeing prime rib. I think it still had the desired effect.

My vampire trembled but didn't move and I no longer cared.

"Ok fine." I snarled, then my eyes landed on the bite mark Skimmer left on her and I darted forward to sink my teeth into the fresh wound. Ivy screamed, arching her back off the floor and nearly knocking me off if it wasn't for my stubborn determination and the fact that my hand was still firmly clenched between her legs. I sank my teeth in deeper, willing my mark to show brighter than that blonde bitch's. Ivy whined, her hands digging into my shoulders and hips bucking.

I lifted my head, tossed my hair aside to bare my neck and yanked her roughly by the hair. She flipped us so damn fast I had a sense of vertigo. Ivy adjusted herself so she was straddling my hand and waist before unceremoniously diving for my neck.

When her teeth slid into my throat I rocked back in euphoria. Our auras were blending, her beautiful untainted soul merging with my blackened aura. I could feel her become a part of me, her joy and her pleasure. The beauty of it was amazing but I couldn't forget Ivy's needs. As she drank from me I started pumping my hand. She was whimpering into my neck and I was moaning aloud, the both of us riding out each other's growing climax. Movements became erratic, faster and harder I was crying out with her name on my lips like a chant, a prayer that sped up as we quickened our paces.

Then the ecstasy peaked and I had died. I was sure she had killed me somehow and I didn't care at all. What a way to die, arm soaked to the elbow with Ivy and her flushed body on top of mine, teeth buried in my throat.

But I wasn't dead, Ivy was holding me, her aura stayed with my own, soothing and strong. She pulled me back to reality and my eyes fluttered to meet her worried ones, a small ring of brown in them.

"Are you ok? Rachel are you alright?" Her fearful tone would have normally made me nervous. Her naked body would have sent me into panic. But that time was over, I was now giddy from being so close to her. The safety and sensuality of her presence was making me drunk. Ivy made me tipsy.

"Can I taste you now?"

Ivy blinked slowly at me for a moment.

"Um, not now." She frowned at me. "I don't understand, I was very careful, I didn't take too much."

I grumbled in annoyance when she got up. It was too cold.

"Hey... you can't leave me here." But my bones had melted in the last little while so when she darted out of the room I couldn't follow.

"Ivy don't be ridiculous!" I whined loudly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine. I've... I've just been thoroughly fucked so I can't get up right now." I didn't want her to leave. She had better not have left the house or I was going to be really pissed.

But she came back. With cookies!

"Oh... well feeding me is ok." She gave me a weak smile and set the snacks on the table before lifting me up with ease and readying herself to place me on her bed. I was half dozing the instant her arms went around me.

"Or... did you want me to put you in your bed? I can do that right now." She mumbled awkwardly.

"No no, I want this bed." Wriggling out of her grip I plopped down on her incredibly comfy mattress and stretched out, smirking at her glazed look.

"Eat your cookies." Her eyes averted from my nude body and she went to the closet, presumably to find some clothes. This did not sit well with me.

"Where are you going?" The giddiness was quickly dissipating.

"I need to go out. For something."

"No you don't. You're running away. And you're not even trying to take care of me, which is what you normally do, trying to stuff Brimstone down my..." I glanced at the cookies. "Oh."

"I'll be back later."

"Fuck that. Stay here." She paused when I swore.

"I don't want to be here."

"Why not? We just had a wonderful time. Didn't you?" A sick feeling settled in my gut for the hundredth time that day. She had been a hell of a lot noisier with me than she had been with Skimmer but for all I knew what we did was tame to her and she had been so quiet with that woman because it was the tenth orgasm of the night.

Sensing my hurt she turned sharply.

"Of course I did!" Her eyes had gone black again, this time out of anger. "I don't want to be here when you get your bearings and decide to backtrack for the millionth time! Is it so selfish of me to at least not want to be here and watch you have your second thoughts? I can take only so many scars Rachel and the kind you give me I do _not_ wear proudly."

"I'm sorry." I flinched openly. I had fucked up, yanked her around like a used rag doll for far too long. There was no question in my mind that I loved her. I loved her even when I treated her like crap which made me realise I really needed to re-evaluate my life.

"Alright." She put on some lacy black thong that set my mouth watering but I forced myself to focus.

"You know... I would deserve it, completely and totally if you left right now." She froze, not from my words but undoubtedly from whatever scent was wafting off me. When she turned to look at me I couldn't help a soft smile. "I love you. I treated you like crap. I deserve whatever you can throw at me." I bit my lip and felt that ill feeling rise up again. "I want to make it up to you. I want to show you that things have definitely changed and I have no intention of screwing this up. I want to say sorry properly, with my actions and my feelings. I trust you with my life and... well... my heart." At that I blushed, feeling rather embarrassed but it was true. Cheesy but so very true.

"You can trust me with your life Ivy. I hope to prove to you that you can trust me with your heart too. Please don't leave; I'm stunned by what's happened. I thought I had lost my mind when I saw you with Skimmer but really I was finally starting to figure my head out. I don't want the night to end with you leaving. I – I want to wake up with you. Even if you're gnawing on my neck." I gave her a nervous laugh, not because I feared she would bite me in her sleep but because she hadn't moved a muscle. When I noticed the tears in her eyes I felt a lump in my throat.

Getting up from bed was no small task for me after the romp but I struggled to do so anyway. Before I could set foot on the floor Ivy was in front of me gently nudging me back onto the bed. Her eyes were their beautiful brown and she gazed at me with emotions I couldn't fully understand. She lay down next to me still staring quietly. Whatever she was feeling started to make me giddy again, I grinned broadly at her and took her hand with my own.

"We're sticky." I giggled.

"Oh lord... I thought I had drained you of too much blood.... but actually I think I might be sugaring you." She chuckled.

"One vampire can't do that." I smacked her lightly on the arm. "I think I'm just... high on Ivy." Her smile made my heart pump faster and her pupils dilated a little.

"Mmm must be true."

I knew things weren't completely resolved. There were many times when I had hurt her and we both had our individual issues to work on but I knew we were going to be ok.

"You know, the door was unlocked. You didn't have to obliterate it."

"Oh yeah..." I had forgotten about that. I was also feeling a tad chilly but remembered that Ivy had dragged the blanket to the floor with her when I pounced. "I owe you a debt. Feel free to call me on it at anytime." I smirked at her.

"I fully intend to." Her voice sent goose bumps over my skin.

"You wanted me to find you in the kitchen." I deadpanned, still feeling miffed. "I don't want Skimmer in my house again."

Ivy burst out laughing. "She is my friend too. I won't ban her from the house."

"Fine... but... I'd rather you didn't... do that. In the house." I didn't have the balls to tell her outright not to have sex with Skimmer. After all, I didn't own her and one night of sex didn't mean Ivy would want to be monogamous with me.

My discomfort made her smile and I began to fully believe that I was high on Ivy. Every twitch of those lips made my own smile brighten.

"I was never that interested in exploring other options. Besides, you've quite clearly marked me as your territory." A flash of fang and I blushed remembering the bite I gave her. It was quite an angry looking wound. I almost apologised but stopped myself. Ivy wouldn't be ashamed of it, in fact I probably made her day when I did it.

"Well... I figure it's about time since you've marked me repeatedly." But I was proud of them, smug almost to have them on my skin and Ivy knew it. I nudged her onto her back and nestled myself on top of her, sighing happily when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Ivy?"

"Mmm?"

"Admit you did it in the kitchen to get caught."

"I'd only ever admit such a thing if you admitted that you wanted to get caught with Kisten."

I scowled. "No fair."

"Rachel eat your cookie."

"I am not eating Brimstone." I snapped. This was one issue I would always be stubborn on.

"But... I want you energetic..." Her finger tips trailed up my spine making me twitch and breathe more quickly. "I don't think it would be safe, tying you to the bed, if you didn't replenish some of that energy. But then I suppose I should wait till some other time..."

I inhaled those cookies so damn fast I nearly choked to death on them.

*****

"I don't get it, what happened?"

"Yeah dad, they were fighting so bad! And then you forced us back to the garden." The little pixie girl pouted.

"And what _was _all that noise daddy? I've never hear people fight like that."

"They weren't fighting Anna, didn't you listen properly? '_Right there, Ivy right there, yes, that's it'_ They must have been moving furniture or something."

"Sounds like Ivy was scratching an itch, you know one she couldn't reach."

"Rex likes scratches."

Jenks' kids looked at him expectantly and he furtively searched for his conspicuously missing wife.

_Damn them both to the Turn and back again! Couldn't they have at least _tried _keeping quiet? _

"Uh.... um... well you see... when... when a woman – when two women fall in love... they... they like to... they like to..." his face turned dark red at all of them looking at him, the few older ones choking as they tried to keep from laughing. "Well... they love each other a lot. So they... so they like to... play games."

"What game is that?"

"I want to play!"

"No no, this is a game only Ivy and Rachel can play." He sputtered in agitation, his wings nearly supersonic. "You can make up your own games when you play with the people you love."

They chattered happily with one another about the kinds of games they would play with their future mates. Jenks took a breath of relief and glanced over at the church.

"Bout bloody well time." He grinned.


End file.
